yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11 Silently Admin I have not noticing you being... inactive for a while... Are you sure you're not sick or something? --iFredCa 04:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm kinda buzy with college and exams the past weeks but I'm still visiting Wikia every day and watching for any kind of vandalism in the Ruling Pages and so, don't worry. ;) ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 06:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, that explained your absent... at least you not "dead" for sure. So good luck finish the college! --iFredCa 13:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Difference between one Special Summon and one can't Special Summon Sorry to interrupting your study; but I would like to know if it's possible to Special Summon "Blackwing" (DARK Attribute) through "Swallow's Nest" while the owner controlled "Barrier Statue of Windstorm" (WIND Attribute)? As of before, if I recalled correctly, monsters that tried to tribute the target monster can't be Special Summon if their effect prevented the Special Summon from occurred. For example; I tried to tributed "Archlord Kristya" and one other monster on the opponent's side of the field with the effect of "Lava Golem". That is accord to be incorrect method to playing out. It would be same reason if I tried to tribute two random monsters while the opponent controlled a face-up "Mask of Restrict". So is that possible or impossible to Special Summon "Blackwing - Boar the Spear" from the Deck via the effect of "Swallow's Nest" while target "Barrier Statue of Windstorm"? --iFredCa 23:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you do not have any WIND Winged-Beast Type monsters in your Deck you cannot activate "Swallow's Nest". If you have a WIND Winged-Beast Type monster in your Deck then you can activate "Swallow's Nest", tribute "Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds", and then when it resolves, since "Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds" is no longer face-up on the fiels it's effect does not apply, so you can Special Summon a non-WIND Winged-Beast Type monster like a "Blackwing" monster. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 11:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I see... seemed like my argument against other user was right after all, "revealing the deck to prove it" is required, yes? --iFredCa 13:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::There is no need to reveal the whole Deck but just the WIND Winged-Beast monster only. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 20:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Shock Ruler vs. Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi" Is that true, can "Number 16: Shock Ruler" negating the entire effect of "Ninishi", included it continuous effect? (The one that Normal Summon other Karakuri from the hand) --iFredCa 18:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Never mind that question - I had to read the Ruling Article; Shock Master can't negate the Continuous Effect since it don't do the chain activation. --iFredCa 18:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Special Summoned face-down = Special Summoned face-up? Just a ruling question: Is there any source/ruling where it is claimed that a monster Special Summoned in face-down Defense Position (i.e. "The Shallow Grave") is still treated as being Special Summoned after being flipped face-up? This was with regards to "Slifer the Sky Dragon" being Special Summoned, then Flip Summoned, and being destroyed during that End Phase. Someone claimed that the ruling of "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" (Monsters that are Special Summoned face-down, or flipped face-down after being Special Summoned, will be destroyed by "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo's" second effect) was their source. However, I'm not sure, since it doesn't account for the Set Special Summoned monster being Flip Summoned. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Derp, that will become "Special Set". --iFredCa 22:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Remove Trap wording Is it "Target" or is it "Choose" in PSCT adaption? Konami is just being derp sometimes. P.S. - Why Konami just decided to kept "Special Summon" in "Polymerization" in the Legendary Collection 3 edition? Is it not "Fusion Summon" by now? --iFredCa 15:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :"Remove Trap" targets. :The whole "Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck." is a Fusion Summon. It could say just: "Perform a Fusion Summon" :ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 06:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting, thank you. ::Still, I would just writing the "Fusion Summon" in the place of "Special Summon" - otherwise, it just revoked up the E-HERO fusion summon in OCG/TCG if we followed that rules restrict. As Elemental HERO Fusion monsters are required to "Fusion Summon" and cannot be Special Summon by other ways. --iFredCa 22:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Suppressor Dragon vs. Super Rejuvenation Is that possible to activate the effect of "Super Rejuvenation" if I discarded "Burner" with other Dragon from hand to summon "Blaster", to draw 2 cards or not? --iFredCa 01:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Who's exactly "Burner" and "Blaster"? Can you be more specific please? ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 07:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::"Burner, Elemental Dragon of Calderas" and "Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas" - I heard that the former one was used themselves as Cost to discarding in order to Special Summon the latter from the Deck and one user said that it's not counted for the effect of "Super Rejuvenation". --iFredCa 11:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It is possible to draw cards with "Super Rejuvenation" is you discard Dragon-Type monsters as a cost in order to active a card's effect. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 20:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Forbidden Lance vs. Fiendish Chain UltimateKuriboh and I were in the argument that "Forbidden Lance" making "Fiendish Chain" lost the target. Like when I had a face-up "Evolzar Dolkka" and he had "Fiendish Chain" set on his field in the previous turn, and it's my turn - he activated "Fiendish Chain" to target on my Dolkka, make it unable to activate or attack. So now I have "Forbidden Lance" in my hand at this turn: I activate it and target on "Evolzar Dolkka", would it be forever no longer under the affect of "Fiendish Chain"? Or only it lasted a turn? --iFredCa 03:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :"Fiendish Chain" will continue to target the selected monster even if you activate "Forbidden Lance" on it. It will have no effect on it though which means the monster will be able to attack or activate its effects. If in that turn the monster is destroyed, "Fiendish Chain" is also destroyed. During the End Phase when "Forbidden Lance"'s effect expires, "Fiendish Chain"'s effect is reapplied and the monster is once again unable to attack or activate its effects. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 07:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting... Seemed like UltimateKuriboh was right about this one - gotta add this on my Ruling Article. --iFredCa 13:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Calming Magic" Sorry, I just gave the Japanese lore of "Calming Magic" a quick Google Translate and it doesn't mention "Set" (as it translates accurately for other Japanese card lores that mention "Set"). In this case, "Reverse" translates to "Flip", as the Japanese call Flip Summons "Reverse Summons." --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 13:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC) UltimateKuriboh's right for this one - "Calming Magic" never mention "Set", just "Summon". --iFredCa 15:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :"Calming Magic"'s OCG text mentions "Normal Summon" 「通常召喚」 which is the same as the TCG term "Normal Summon or Set". :If an OCG text mentions only "Summon" 「召喚」, then it is translated as "Normal Summon" in the TCG (without Set). As in "Card of Sacrifice"'s OCG text. :ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 16:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) : I see you both forgot about Forum:Scapegoat errata/rulings?. : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 20:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll just move on from this and accept it as is. The difference here was how I translated the Japanese lore of "Calming Magic". The issue I had with "Scapegoat" was the English errata changes. So yeah, I hope no one else gets confused by this in the future. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm referring to the "translation problems" link on that page, as well as my last post there. ::: -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::The TCG term "Tribute Summon" is the same as the OCG term "Advance/Sacrifice Summon" 「のアドバンス召喚」 and refers to both "Tribute Summon" and "Tribute Set". The old TCG text of "Scapegoat" was mentioning seperately "(or Set)" but it was just a reminder. Only the "Tribute Summon" was enough (and it is fixed in the PSCT errata). You can see the same in "Ojama Trio"'s text which it prevents both "Tribute Summons" and "Tribute Sets" of the Tokens, in both _CGs, and it don't have the reminder. There was some confusion with players when "Zombie World" was released, because it didn't had the "(or Set)" in its text, and people didn't knew if it prevented Tribute Sets or not. Normally it should prevents Tribute Sets as well, like in the OCG. Again, it doesn't need the "(or Set)" reminder. ::::The translation issues are in the "Normal Summon" and "Normal Set" terms which, as I mentioned above, are different worded in each _CG. Becides that I don't see any problem with this situation. Since "Calming Magic"'s OCG text mentions "Normal Summon" and not just "Summon" it should prevent "Normal Sets" as well (in the OCG). The "(but you can Set)" in "Scapegoat"'s PSCT errata is also a reminder imo, and it is just placed there to help players understand how the card works. There were problems with players not understanding how "Scapegoat" works in the past as well. The previous lore was correct too "you cannot Summon other monsters this turn". ::::ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 00:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Off-topic, the word "refer" is always have 1 F's, not two F's. So be sure to practice get it down. --iFredCa 00:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, typo! I don't have an auto-correction in my browser and I can't see the mistakes. Fixed! ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 06:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No worry, at least you got a buddy to watch your back. You're not completely perfectionist right there. --iFredCa 01:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Geargiarmor "Once per turn:" effect Hey, does this card's effect approve twice in a same turn if I played "Book of Taiyou" or something that flipping him to face-up (by set it to face-down)? Goldy seemed disagreed to that theory. --iFredCa 01:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :The first effect of "Geargiarmor" can only be activated once in the same turn. Fliping the monster face-down again does not reset the "once per turn" restriction of the Flip-Flop monsters. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 07:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC)